


Stephen's Injury

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [109]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Stephen's Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archiving of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

_warning for playing fast and loose with medical terms, tests and treatments_

The clinic's surprisingly quiet at this hour, Matt having slotted them in before the usual appointments. Still, they find themselves sitting in an empty waiting room, folder in hand, a hospital band around Stephen's wrist, waiting for _someone_ to come find them. "You want me to come in, or wait here?" Antony's first instinct is to go with Stephen but he knows enough to ask his husband's preference.

Stephen's smile is wry. "You can come with me," he nods. He's not oblivious to the fact Antony would pace the room from the moment Stephen disappeared to the moment he'd reappear - Antony has the right to be with him at every step. He looks down at the band on his wrist, twists it a little so his name is on the inside. 

"Thanks," Antony says, blowing out a breath. He really needs to know what's going on with Stephen's leg, especially before he heads out tomorrow. He's just about to ask Stephen how much it's bothering him today when a young Latino guy comes running around the corner with a clipboard in hand.

"Good morning! I'm Juan and I'll be taking care of you," he says, taking Stephen's folder from him. "Normally one of the nurses would be here to help out but you're in early. Okay. Are you coming in too?" he asks Antony and when Antony nods, continues, "Okay. Both of you come with me. Stephen? Can I get you to go in there," he points out a change room, "and take everything off. You can put on two gowns, one to the front and one to the back. Do you have any metal or piercings?"

Stephen looks down at himself. "Yeah, a PA, is that a problem?" It's too new for him to want to take it out just yet. 

"Can you take it out?" Juan asks. "We have plastic retainers if you need one."

Stephen pulls a face at that, glancing at Antony. "Will it be okay?" He's not in the least bit concerned about having this conversation right here. 

Antony takes a second to count the weeks in his head. They're coming up on six, which is still considered a new piercing when it comes to a PA. "With the retainer, yeah, it should be okay."

Juan moves to a small chest of cabinets and starts rifling through drawers. "We have two sizes," he tells Stephen, handing over a couple small plastic packets. "You can decide which works better."

"Thanks." Stephen takes the packets and shuts himself in the changing room, He strips off first before attempting to change out the metal PA ring for the plastic retainer. It's not comfortable, it also feels like something Antony should be doing, and it just adds to the crappy mood Stephen's been fighting off for a few days. With the plastic in place, the metal bar wrapped up and tucked in his jeans pocket, Stephen pulls on the gowns. He reappears with his clothes folded neatly and resting on one arm. 

"I'll hold those for you," Antony says, taking the clothes from Stephen.

"You'll also need to take your chain off," Juan says, pointing at Stephen's throat.

Fuck. "Here," Antony sets the clothes down for a minute. "I'll help," he says quickly, removing the collar. "I'll hold onto this for you." Keeping it clenched tightly in his hand.

And his wedding ring. Stephen feels far more naked than just a lack of clothes. He swallows hard, grateful that Antony was able to do that for him. "That it?"

"Yup." Juan nods. "If you'll come with me." He takes Stephen into the imaging room, Antony trailing behind them. "Have you had an MRI before?"

"No," Stephen shakes his head. He's thankful now that he said Antony could be in here.

"Okay. Any fear of closed spaces?" Juan asks, getting things ready.

"No, I'm good," Stephen reaches up to rub at his throat. He might take his collar off for work, he's used to that now, but here, like this, yeah, he's not at all comfortable. 

"Okay." He gets Stephen to sit. "We're going to put an IV in your hand and then do the imaging with and without liquid contrast. The contrast lets us see certain areas more clearly."

Antony watches intently as Juan inserts the IV needle into the vein in Stephen's hand. He certainly seems to know what he's doing which Antony appreciates immensely. "You okay?" he asks Stephen quietly, noticing the gesture.

 _No._ Stephen nods, he manages a smile, he barely noticed the pinch of the needle. He watches as the IV is taped down before glancing back up at Antony again.

"So. I'm going to have you lie down on that bed over there and the big part is going to move over your head and your body and down to your legs and stay there while we do the imaging. It's going to make a lot of noise, clicking and whirring, and I need you to stay absolutely still. If you need to move, let me know. Okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Stephen's sure if he says it enough it'll be true. He lies down, lets Juan get him settled and then closes his eyes.

"I'm going to have your friend go with me into the other room," Juan tells him, setting up a couple of blocks on either side of Stephen's legs to help him with holding still. "I can hear you and you can talk to me but again, unless I say you can or you really need to, please don't move. The first part will take about fifteen minutes and then we'll do the contrast and it'll take about the same time."

Half an hour, Stephen can do half an hour. He blows out a breath. "Let's do this." He listens as Antony and Juan leave the room, then minutes later the machine stirs into - noisy - life. 

Antony takes a seat beside Juan, watching the screen in front of him, his gaze flickering between it and Stephen. He has no clue what the images show Juan and Juan's not saying anything.

"Okay," he says finally, speaking into the microphone in front of him. "That part's done. You can relax while we start the contrast." Telling Antony, "I'll be right back."

Stephen blows out a breath once he's been given the all clear, wriggling to loosen up limbs held still for too long. Juan appears moments later. "I'm just going to start the IV. It'll feel odd, cold, but it's perfectly normal." Stephen watches him, curious despite himself. That done and seemingly happy, Juan disappears again.

"Okay, we just have to wait for the contrast to spread and then we'll start on the last set of images," Juan says, giving Antony a smile at the same time as he tells Stephen. "Dr. Griegson said to give these to you when they're done and have you take them directly to Dr. Maselli. He's our Head of Radiology."

Antony nods. "And then what?"

"Dr. Maselli will tell you what he sees them on them and give you a report to take to Dr. Griegson."

"Will that all happen today?" Antony asks. "Stephen has to be back to work soon and if this is something serious..."

"They should be able to give the results this morning," Juan says then smiles, "but don't quote me on that." He turns back to the microphone. "Okay. We're starting the second set of images now. Do you need to move or itch or do anything before?"

"No, I'm good," Stephen replies, his voice low but clear. It gives nothing away of his state of mind, that he's trying desperately to not let himself think of 'what ifs'. The feeling of the fluid from the IV is vaguely unpleasant where it enters his hand, so he concentrates on this instead. 

"Okay. I need you to keep as still as possible. We're almost done," Juan says, keying in various notes and observations.

Antony's lost count of the number of 'okays' Juan's used and although the guy's obviously professional and very friendly, he can picture him driving Doc up the fucking wall.

 _Hurry up, hurry up..._ Stephen's had enough. He's managed to convince himself he's done some irreparable damage to himself and that he risks losing his job - his career even, all because they wanted to go hiking in Nepal for their honeymoon. 

"Okay, that's it," Juan says, the machine going quiet. "Give me a second, okay, and I'll come in and get you unhooked." He types a bunch more stuff, glancing at Antony in the middle. "You can go talk to him while I finish this."

"Thanks." Antony makes sure he has all Stephen's things before he heads into the imaging room. "You okay?" he asks, stepping up beside the bed.

He can't lie. He knows Antony will see through it in a heartbeat. "No," he shakes his head and pushes up to sit. He scrubs at his face with his free hand. 

"You're worried about work?" Antony asks, placing his hand on Stephen's shoulder.

Reaching up, Stephen curls his fingers around Antony's wrist. "Yes, of course, and I don't like being here." 

"I know," Antony says, blowing out a breath. "But if we left it and something was really wrong," he shrugs, they both know he doesn't need to finish that sentence.

"Okay, we're good," Juan says, coming back into the room with a envelope which he hands to Antony. "Those are for Dr. Maselli." He takes out the IV just as gently as he put it in, placing a bandaid over the area. "Okay, you can get changed and then go back to the central reception area and he's on the second floor, last office on the left when you get off the elevator."

"Thank you," Stephen's gratitude is sincere, but he wants out of here. It takes no time at all to get redressed, though he doesn't bother changing his PA back, wanting to leave that until they're home. When he rejoins Antony he's frowning. "Can I have my collar and my wedding ring back, please?" 

"Of course," Antony nods, but he takes Stephen's hand, sliding the ring back into place, and then fastens the collar around his neck. "I love you," he says, "and you know we're going to get through this, right, no matter what it turns out to be."

Just having his collar back on eases some of the tension Stephen is carrying. He nods at Antony's words and steps up, seeking a hug, not caring if anyone sees them. He needs it from his husband and his Sir. 

Antony wraps his arms around Stephen and pulls him in close, keeping him there, in no rush to move at all.

"Okay," Stephen pulls back after a minute or so. "Let's go get these things looked at, and find out what I'm dealing with." He tries to sound more confident than he actually feels. 

They return to where they came in and take the lifts up to the second floor, walking down the hall to the doctor's office. The clinic's much busier than it was when they came in and Antony's careful to keep his hands to himself. Just because the clinic's Citadel-affiliated doesn't mean everyone who comes in or even works here is. Luckily there's a sign saying _Dr. Maselli, Head of Radiology_ on the last open door and an assistant sitting at her desk just inside. "Hi," Antony says, giving her his best smile. "Antony Starr. This is Stephen Amell. We're here to see Dr. Maselli." And when she gives him a blank look, he adds, "Dr. Griegson - Matt - sent us." Making it clear he's on a first name basis with the owner of the damn place. 

Stephen recognises _that_ tone of voice, and his attention snaps to the admin assistant, interested to see her reaction. And quite as expected she suddenly sits up a little straighter, her posture shifting. 

"I'll let the doctor know you're here," she says quietly, picking up the phone. "Antony Starr's here to see you. He says Dr. Griegson sent him?" She listens for a moment and then nods, hanging up. "You can go ahead in."

"Thanks," Antony says, but the tone's still there. He's in no mood to be fucked with today. He gives Stephen a small smile and heads for the door behind her desk, giving a quick knock before opening it. The guy behind the desk is already standing, moving forward, his hand held out.

"I'm Dr. Maselli. Chris," he adds, shaking Antony's hand. "You must be Stephen," he says, shaking Stephen's as well. "Matt called me last night. Said he was getting you in for an MRI this morning."

Antony nods. "Juan gave us this to bring up to you," handing over the envelope.

"Have a seat," Dr. Maselli says, gesturing at the chairs in front of his desk. "I need to take a minute to read over his report and look at the images."

As Stephen sits down it occurs to him that he's let Antony lead this, right from the moment they stepped inside the clinic, and whilst it's a dynamic that they use, it's probably not useful or healthy to be allowing it here. This is _his_ problem, _his_ body and with Antony going away tomorrow he's going to be left to get on with it. He takes a breath and sits up a little straighter in his seat, ready to assert himself a little more. He watches the doctor read through, his brow furrowed in concentration. _Please be nothing... please find nothing..._

Antony reaches for Stephen's hand and gives it a quick squeeze. Watches the doctor, trying to figure out how bad the news'll be.

"What I'm seeing..." the doctor says finally, slowly lowering the report and images to his desk, "is a definite muscle tear. Grade 2. We categorize them Grade 1 through 3, one being the muscle is stretched, causing some small micro tears, and three being a complete rupture of the muscle fibres. In your case, there's been partial tearing of the muscle fibre." He pushes one of the images across the desk so the men can see. "Here and all along here," he shows Stephen.

Stephen's heart sinks at the doctor's words. He leans in to look at the picture, he can see the area the other man is indicating with the blunt end of his pen. "Okay, so... I'm supposed to be back in my full training routine, 3 hours a day, cardio, targeted muscle building and I'm back at work in less than two weeks - and that involves stunt work, my entire job is very physical." 

"Unfortunately you're going to have to take the time to let this heal, or it'll only get worse or tear again," Dr. Maselli says. "It takes roughly 4-6 weeks for the torn tissue to successfully reattach and mature scar tissue to properly form which means you'll need to work closely with a physiotherapist to take care of your calf while training the rest of your body. As for work, they're going to have to accommodate you for at least two weeks and from there on out, you can consult with your physiotherapist, probably wear a compression bandage or sleeve of some kind for support as the muscle continues to heal and completely reattach."

"But I can work around it?" Stephen looks up from the images to meet the doctor's gaze. There's a plea there. _Give me something here..._. "If I get a physio, someone who specialises in this kind of deal, I can work around it?"

"As long as you're careful and you rigidly follow the training program you're given by your physiotherapist. I'm serious," Dr. Maselli says, making sure he has both their attention. "If you don't take care of this, if you rush the healing process, you could be looking at something much more serious. Where it takes 3-4 months _at a minimum_ before you're back to normal, and if you do that, you'll be looking at something you'll have to worry about re-tearing for the rest of your life. Take the 4-6 weeks now and count yourself lucky."

Put like that... yeah... Stephen slumps back in his seat, his hand bought up to cover his mouth as he absorbs what the Doctor has to say. He nods. "Okay, I hear you," he says softly. Fuck.

"Is there someone you want him to see?" Antony asks. "I have a physiotherapist on staff who specializes in athletic injury management. Kim Kwan? He used to work here."

"I know Kim," Dr. Maselli says, breaking into a smile. "He's fantastic. If you're comfortable with him," he tells Stephen. "I'm fine with that, or we can set you up with someone here, or I have a few names I can give you who work independently. It's up to you."

"No, I'll go with Kim," Stephen throws Antony a glance, if Antony thinks Kim's up to the job that's all the recommendation Stephen needs, after all, no one could prioritise his well-being higher than his husband. 

Antony nods. He wouldn't have hired Kim if he hadn't believed he was the best. "I'll get Stephen in to see him right away."

"The sooner, the better," Dr. Maselli says. "A lot of this is going to depend on your own personal healing rate but you're looking at a minimum of four weeks and if you have the funds," which he's assuming Stephen does, "I would even suggest having another MRI at that point to determine how much the tear has healed."

"Whatever it takes," Stephen agrees. "I mean it, I'll do whatever you think I need to, money's not an issue, this is my career I'm dealing with." 

"Good." Dr. Maselli rises to his feet, handing Stephen his card. "When you're ready, you can contact myself or Dr. Griegson and we'll make sure you're taken care of, and if you need anything else between now and then, feel free to call me."

Stephen takes the doctor's hand. "Thank you, so much, I really appreciate you making the time to see me." He steps back, lets Antony offer his own 'thank you' before they're moving out of the office. The journey out of the clinic and back to the car is taken in silence as Stephen tries to figure out how he's supposed to be feeling.

A copy of the images and Juan's report in a manila envelope for Kim, Antony watches Stephen. "Do you want me to call Kim now? We can head over and see him. Get you started." And yes, as the owner of AJS, he expects Kim to rearrange his schedule, take care of Stephen first.

"I..." Stephen frowns, pausing, his hand on the car door. "I need an hour or two - to process, okay?" 

Antony nods. _Whatever_ Stephen needs. "Home or breakfast?"

Stephen shrugs. "I don't mind." He climbs into the car and rubs at his face with both hands. 

Antony reaches over and rubs Stephen's knee before starting up the car and driving them to Citadel. He know more than a few small breakfast places he could have taken them but he doesn't want Stephen to have to censor his reactions right now. "Two," he tells the hostess asking her to seat them in the clothed section.

Stephen drops down into his seat and manages to request coffee, lots of it, before the hostess leaves them with the menu. "How the hell did I go from getting cramp to this?" He shakes his head. "Still, it could have been so much worse."

"Especially if you'd started training seriously," Antony says. Fuck. All this time they've been worried about him getting hurt and here, something so innocuous could have completely wrecked Stephen's career.

"So... I need a new plan of action, and I need to let the production people know as soon as possible," Stephen shakes his head, glancing out of the window. "I can do 6 weeks, right?" 

" _I_ think you can," Antony nods, "and Kim'll sure as hell work to get you there."

"You need to be careful too," Stephen points out. "When we scene - you'll have to be on the ball, because I won't." He leans in. "Don't let me get cocky with this, I can't risk it Tony."

"I know," Antony says, the words a promise, a commitment to making sure Stephen heals and this doesn't happen again.

Stephen reaches out, takes Antony's hand in his and holds tight. He's so thankful to have someone who takes such good care of him. "Thank you for this, for making this morning happen, for being there every step. I almost freaked out when I had to take off my collar and my wedding ring."

"I should have realized they'd make you take your PA out," Antony says, shaking his head at himself.

"Yeah, well, my hands were shaking so much I nearly didn't manage it, but I realised that I couldn't ask for you to come help me," Stephen manages a smile at that. "You can change it for me later, put the other back in."

"You've still got the spacer in?" Antony grins. He likes the idea of being the one to handle that for Stephen.

"Yeah, it didn't seem right for me to change it." He likes that smile on Antony's face, it eases some of the tension he's carrying. "It's yours," he offers as explanation.

"Thank you," Antony says, giving Stephen's hand a squeeze. Now he has something to look forward to in the middle of all of this. "I know you want a couple of hours but I should call Kim and make sure he's ready for us."

"Yeah sure, you make the call, I'll order up breakfast, you want your usual?" Stephen pushes up in his seat, determined to try and be upbeat about this. He knows what he's dealing with now, has a time frame to work with.

Antony nods. "Thanks," eyes sparkling as he adds, "With extra bacon." Taking his cellphone out into the front lobby to make the call.

"Always with extra bacon," Stephen murmurs to himself, he beckons over a waiter and orders their food. Pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs for himself, the same for Antony - with extra bacon. He adds a fruit platter for good measure - just so he can feel vaguely virtuous.

Antony comes back a few minutes later, sliding back in the booth. "He says he'll see us whenever we want. He's got a couple appointments this morning but he should be done by the time we are and he cleared everything else until later in the afternoon."

"Thank you." Stephen pours them both a coffee and nudges a cup toward Antony. "Here," he watches his husband for a moment. "Didn't you have things you had to take care of today?" Antony's usually busy the day before he flies out on a job, finalising details, disappearing for phone calls to Marcus. 

Antony shrugs. "I'll get to it," he says. "This is more important." _Stephen's_ more important.

"Breakfast?" It's a gentle jibe. "Antony, it's fine. I know what I'm dealing with now, and short of you growling down Kim's neck to give me 100% - which I'm pretty sure he won't need reminding of - there's not much more you can do. You've taken care of this, of me."

"I want to be there for your first meeting with him," Antony insists. "I want to hear what he's going to do. Unless you don't want me there."

"Don't be ridiculous," Stephen shakes his head and picks up his coffee. He needs it - there's a low throb of headache setting up at the base of his skull. "Of course I want you there, I'm just aware you have other things you need to take care of too."

"Marcus can take some of them and the rest I'll do as soon as we talk to Kim," Antony says, wrapping his hands around his cup. "I'm sure he'll want to work with you for a while so I won't stay for that." He blows out a breath. "I'll just feel better when I'm gone knowing you're in good hands with this."

"You already took care of that," Stephen leans in and adds an extra sugar to his drink. "I promise you, I will take care of myself, and I will do what the Doc and Kim tell me."

"So I'm being overprotective?" Antony says with a smile.

Stephen shrugs, "I'd be disappointed if you weren't. Kind of goes with the territory of husband and Sir doesn't it?" He offers Antony a smile of his own.

"Yeah." Antony nods, eyes crinkling. "I've always felt that way with those under my protection," he says, sharing what he doesn't think strays into _don't tell_ territory. "My men when I was in the military, my crews now. And that's magnified a hundred times over with you."

 _And Ian..._ Stephen thinks, but that thought holds no particular sting. "I should hope so," he grins, sipping his coffee, thankful for the caffeine and sugar kick. "But hey, this is much less serious than someone's rota cuff injury is it? I mean after all, I'm going to actually take care of this as per my doctor's instructions," Stephen adds drily. 

"Yes, but mine isn't going to put me out of action completely, or if it did, I guess I'd be forced to retire," Antony says, finishing a little more softly as he realizes the idea of him getting hurt isn't anything to joke about. Even if it would put him at home.

Stephen arches a brow at that, but he sees that he's made his point. "Hm, retire huh?" Because he knows, deep down, that the idea freaks Antony out, as much as it's a word they've bandied around more and more. 

"I think about it a lot," Antony says, taking a drink of his coffee. "But if I cut down too much, my skills get rusty and it's more of a danger when I do go, so it's a matter of finding the right balance or retiring completely and as you said, I'm not really ready to go there yet."

"I know you're not ready to do that darling man, and I'm okay with that, you'll get there when you are." Despite last night, he doesn't want to put pressure on Antony, he knows the decision has to be his, and his alone.

Antony smiles, leaning back as their food is delivered to the table. "Thanks for understanding that," he says, feeling hugely lucky Stephen does.

Stephen merely shrugs. He tucks himself closer to the table and picks up his silverware. There's not much that dents Stephen's appetite. "So, you're gone less than a week this time? And do you have your next one scheduled? I need to talk to my lot about where I'm at for the next few months."

Antony checks his phone. "I've got roughly a week home after this one, then I'm gone for two weeks, home for one, gone for two or three days, home for one, gone for two and then I have almost a month home."

 _So much for cutting back._ Stephen busies himself with syruping his pancakes, instead of saying anything. "Okay send me your diary and I'll update mine." He sets the syrup bottle down. "I mentioned it before, but I want a PA, someone to organise me - I can either get someone from here, or you can arrange one for me, but I need some help."

"I'll arrange one," Antony says. "I'll talk to Louis. I want someone from here who has a security background but can handle your admin needs." He smiles. "Do you want a man or a woman? Do you care?"

"I don't mind." Stephen starts in on his food, not at all surprised that Antony would want to take care of that. "But I need them to have full disclosure, on our lifestyle, not what you do, but enough I don't need to be thinking about that shit, I need someone I can rely on, not someone I have to think for."

Antony nods. "That's why I'll talk to Louis. I'm sure he has someone he can recommend. They should come well-trained, able to keep their mouth shut, aware of Cit and us and able to handle our schedules. Any other requests?"

"Not that I can think of," Stephen shakes his head. "It'll just be good to not be mentally juggling things you know?"

Antony nods again, taking a few minutes to actually eat, his brain working away - as it does - a million miles a second. "What did you think of Christos?"

"Your Christos?" Stephen's brows shoot up in surprise. "I like him, you know that, but..." he pauses, sure he's got this wrong. "He's not a PA Tony, wouldn't he feel a bit... I don't know? Like it's a bit demeaning?"

"I don't know," Antony says with a small shrug, "but he's gay, he's kinky, he's highly skilled at security and he's hugely detail-oriented. I bet if we offered him twice his pay plus a membership here he'd go for it. He could be your bodyguard/PA, just like we always tell everyone I am."

"You make him sound _just_ like you," Stephen laughs. "And what would you be then huh? I'll have two hot guys trailing around with me, which will do nothing to stop the rumours I'm gay," swipes his last piece of bacon through a puddle of syrup. "Ask him, least I know I like him already."

"You think he's hot, do you?" Antony says, eyebrow raised. "Maybe I shouldn't ask him," he teases.

"I'm married, not dead," Stephen retorts, topping up his coffee from the pot. 

"I know that, but he's going to be working closely with you, around all the time, even when I'm not..." Antony grins.

"I'm sure he'll see all my needs are met darling, so you don't need to worry," Stephen _just_ about manages to keep the tongue out of his cheek. 

"Maybe I should look for a woman instead," Antony replies, gently poking Stephen's hand with the tines of his fork.

"Are you okay? You look a little green there?" Stephen can't think of wanting another man, he might look, and very occasionally he might get a little spark - perversely he'd gotten that from Tommy - but he has the hots for only one man. 

"A really gorgeous curvaceous brunette," Antony continues, sticking his tongue out.

"I think Christos will do just fine," Stephen beams back. "Cute ass."

Antony exhales noisily, throwing his hands up in the air. "Serves me right for suggesting him," he says, eyes crinkling.

"Yup," Stephen agrees, and he can't deny the idea of having Christos around, someone he already knows, who's worked with him in the past - as his security detail at a couple of cons Antony couldn't make - is entirely more appealing than taking on someone completely unknown to him. Their lifestyle is unconventional - he doesn't want anyone in his sphere who isn't supportive or at least sympathetic.

"I'll talk to him while you're in with Kim," Antony says, digging into his meal finally. "Find out if he's interested. That way, if he's not, I can have Louis and his office vetting people while I'm gone."

It should, perhaps, occur to Stephen that he ought to have more say in this, be more proactive in choosing someone who he'll have to share so much of his life with, but he's gotten so used to ceding to Antony's direction and wishes he dismisses his vague discomfort as nothing more than the usual twinge any significant change might invoke. So he sips on his coffee, watches as his husband and Sir demolishes his food and says nothing.

///

When Antony was opening up shop he was determined his people would be able to get everything they needed on site, so to that end there's a gym in the building, swimming pool, running track on the roof, restaurant and cafe on the second floor, two rooms with blackout blinds and bunk beds devoted to employees being able to get some shut-eye when there's no time to go home or they're too tired to get home safely, and several offices devoted to counselling, massage, training and physical therapy. There are two physical therapists on staff, Kim being the senior, and his office area is comprised of four therapy rooms, an office for himself and one for Julie, the other PT, and a small waiting room.

When Antony and Stephen step in, he's in the waiting room, handing some therapy sheets over to a young woman, one of their newer employees. "Make sure you wear the boot at night," he tells her.

"I will," she assures him with a smile, blinking hard as she notices Antony and Stephen. "Mr. Starr," she nods with an extra nod for Stephen. She knows exactly who he is, PVRs 'Arrow' religiously, but she doesn't feel she has the right to address him.

"Antony," Antony corrects her. "Everything okay, Sarah?"

She blinks again at him actually knowing her name. "Yes, sir. I mean Antony. Thank you. I strained my fasciia but Kim's given me some stretches and this boot," she holds up a blue piece of fabric with velcro fastenings, "to wear at night." She smiles at everyone. "I should be going. Thank you," she tells Kim again before making a quick exit.

Stephen watches her go and turns a smile on Antony. "Okay I'm officially offended that she was more wide-eyed at you than me," he teases, because it was clear enough that she recognised him. "Hi," he turns to Kim and offers his hand. 

"Hi," Kim says, shaking his hand.

"Stephen, Kim Kwan. Kim, Stephen Amell," Antony makes the introductions. "As I said on the phone, Stephen's fucked up his calf," he says, handing over the manila envelope they've been carrying around with them.

"It's great to meet you. I love your show," Kim tells Stephen, taking the envelope. "Let's take these in my office. Antony told me we're dealing with a time crunch?"

Stephen follows Kim down the hall to his neat and tidy office, the whole clinic gives off a vibe of quiet professionalism without being overly... clinical. "Yeah." He nods. "I'm supposed to be back in full time training now, minimum of 3 hours a day, and I start work again in two weeks, and until now, I've done 90% of my own stunt work. It's been off for about three weeks, I think I damaged it whilst trekking."

"What kind of time frame did the doctor give you for healing?" Kim asks, reading through the initial report and taking a look at the MRI images.

"Four to six weeks," Stephen casts Antony a look as Kim reads the paperwork, the other man's face scrunched up in concentration. 

"How do you normally heal?" Kim asks, looking up for a second. "Bruising, strains?"

"Pretty quick, I probably mark longer than I feel it," Stephen offers, thinking back to when he's been under Antony's fist. 

Kim nods. He finishes the report and sits back for a little. "You have a grade 2 tear, which I think the doctor already told you. The healing estimate on that is 4-6 weeks and that's _if_ you take care of it. I'm confident we can help you reach normal capacity on the lower end of that timeframe but you're going to have to tell your production guys no running, no jumping, nothing that involves stress on the calf muscles for the first two weeks you're back and then you'll still have to build up slowly after that. I'm assuming you have a stunt double?"

 _Fuck. No running?_ Stephen blinks, he throws Antony a look full of uncertainty, this is not what he's taken away from the doctor's, he'd thought he'd be doing everything but his stunt work - and be back to full strength by the end of the six weeks. "Um, yeah I have a double," he nods. 

"He's going to have to do as much as you can have him do," Kim says, having caught the look. "And don't worry. I'll make sure you're ready to go full tilt as soon as you're healed. We'll make sure you're still building muscle, that nothing atrophies, that you're not starting from scratch or losing tone. We'll just have to do it a different way."

Some of the tension leaves Stephen at that. "Okay, that sounds good," he rubs his hand over his mouth, all the worries from earlier crowding back in. He'd managed to put them aside over breakfast, compartmentalised it as something 'not that bad' and now... the reality is kicking in. "I... I'm just aware, I need this to heal, properly, I can't have a weak spot, so if it takes a little longer... that's okay."

Kim nods, watching Antony rub Stephen's shoulder. So that's how it is. "You're right to take the time," he says. "If it doesn't heal properly and you tear it again? End up with a grade 3 injury, you could be looking at 3-4 months and maybe even surgery. You don't want to do that."

Surprised at the touch from Antony, Stephen leans into it, grateful that his husband put himself out to be a comfort to him. "I can't have that, so... I'll do as I'm told, from now on? Your word is law when it comes to this." 

"Good." Kim grins at them both. "I'd like to take you in the other room and examine the leg myself, see what kind of motion is bothering you, where you're really feeling it, and then we'll come up with a plan and do our first session if you have time today?"

Stephen nods, then turns to Antony. "Why don't you go sort out what you need to do for your trip? I'm in safe hands here, yeah?" 

Antony smiles. "You'd better take care of him," he tells Kim and it's clear that he's joking. Mostly.

The boss's boyfriend? _Antony's_ boyfriend? "Oh I will," Kim says with a laugh, shaking his head as Antony leaves them.

"He's been doing that growling thing all day," Stephen grins at Kim. "So... you want to look at my leg? Show me the way," he steps back for Kim to lead so he can trail out to a therapy room.

Kim gets Stephen on a table, pushing his pant leg up so he can feel around the muscle and tissue. "Tell me where it hurts," he says, stopping to make notes as they go. "How long have you two been together?" he asks finally. A partner's often a huge part of therapy, especially with an injury like this and a type A personality like Stephen.

Stephen weighs his answer for a moment, very aware this man works for Antony. "10 months or so." He suddenly flinches, "Ow! There!"

Kim makes another note. "I'll show you some stretches Antony can help you with. They're really good to do first thing in the morning and at night and they're more effective if you have someone else to act as a counter-force."

There's all kinds of assumption implied by Kim's words but instead of pointing that out Stephen shakes his head. "He's not always around, you need to give me something I can do myself, or with a resistance band or something." After all, given what Antony told him earlier about his schedule over the next couple of months, he's going to be gone as much as he's home.

"Of course," Kim says, noting the various sheets he wants to give Stephen as part of his plan. He looks up from his notes. "Sorry, I didn't mean you always had to do them with him, but I'm pretty good at reading body language and the way he touched you and the way you looked at him," he shrugs. "People do better when their partners are involved in their recovery. It doesn't have to be hands-on necessarily but they need to be in it together. I believe in synergy."

"We realised there was more than just a cramping issue at about ten last night, I was in a clinic having an MRI at 6:30 this morning, that was on him, trust me, he is entirely hands-on and in this 100%." Stephen blows out a breath. "But he's not going to be around so much while this heals, so it's on me, you and my crew to get this shit sorted." 

Kim nods. It doesn't surprise him. He knows how Antony is with injured employees, he can only imagine how he is with a lover. "So what's going to be easiest?" he asks. "If we need this healed in four weeks, you're probably best to see me every day, that way we can adjust the plan as needed immediately. You can come here or I can come to you, at work or at home."

"I can come to you until I'm back on set, then I'd need you to come to me, if we can work that?" Stephen's not about to have anyone in his home, in _Antony's_ home when his husband is away. "Either way, we'll make it work."

"Definitely," Kim agrees, making a few more notations. "Antony told me to give your case priority so you've got me whenever - and wherever - you need me."

"Yeah I bet he did, look I know you have your own work load, so I'm fine to meet you halfway on this, okay, just don't tell him that." He grins as he pushes back up to sit. 

"I won't, but we have another PT here, Julie, and a third on call, so we're good. I don't mind," Kim says with a smile. "Besides, getting you ready to go back to work? Making sure you heal in four weeks? That's a challenge and I _love_ challenges."

"Oh I just _love_ being a challenge," Stephen says drily. "Right, so what's the plan...?"


End file.
